tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Roadside Assistance
Log Title: Roadside Assistance Characters: Henri Arkeville (SG). Lt Bludd, Slickspin (SG) Location: American Southwest, Shattered Glass Universe Date: 8 Mar 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Slickspin and Henri Arkeville lend Lt Bludd a hand when his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. Category:2010 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP ''As logged by '' Lt Bludd When he'd accepted Father Cobra's request to seek out a missing team member, Sebastian Bludd had worried about various things: being discovered by the enemy, being shot at, the necessity of running for his life or killing in self-defence. The one thing he hadn't thought of was his car breaking down. He had borrowed the vehicle, a fifteen year-old Toyota barely avoiding being labelled a 'jalopy', from the benevolent leader of Cobra, back in Springfield. The beast, for that was what he had internally dubbed it, guzzled oil like a thirsty camel, forcing him to stop frequently to top it off. "Knew I shoulda bought the whole bloody case," Bludd mutters to himself as the beast chugs to a halt at ths side of the road, steam billowing from beneath its hood. With his charges currently in good hands, Slickspin has decided to take it upon himself to see more of this world. The Firebird makes its way down the lonely roads, keeping his sensors peeled for any sign of government officials or military. They know of the Transformers' existence, after all. Lt Bludd gets out of the Toyota sedan with a heavy sigh and goes round to the trunk to check to be certain he doesn't have one more can of oil in there someplace. The hinges shriek their protest as Bludd winces, peering into the trunk. "Maybe one's rollin' around in here someplace," he mumbles to himself. Headlights appear in the distance as the white muscle car comes around the bend. He's not utilizing his full speed, wanting to attract as little attention to himself as possible. The headlights illuminate the breakdown on the side of the road as he approaches, slowing down a bit. Lt Bludd sticks his head around the side of his borrowed car, looking toward the sound of the powerful engine. At the sight of the headlights, he waves an arm, hoping it doesn't turn out he's flagging down one of Colton's goons. His Aug Steyr and other gear are stowed in a secret compartment in the floor of the backseat and are about as inaccessible as they can get. SG-Slickspin thinks to himself, "Oh, wonderful. How am I supposed to help this guy without blowing my cover?" He realizes that it's a good thing he's got tinted windows, and it's dark out. He opens the window just a crack, not nearly enough for the anyone to see inside. His voice calls out from inside... and unfortunately he can't do anything the mask how electronic it sounds, so he hopes using the internal speakers cover it up at least a little. "What seems to be the problem?" "I'm out of oil," Bludd calls, gesturing with his head toward his vehicle's steaming hood. "Was hoping to make it to a motel before it got dark, but..." He shrugs, a sheepish smile creeping onto his clean-shaven face. "Don't suppose I could hitch a lift with ya to the nearest service station t'get some more?" Lt Bludd steps over to the Firebird and cranes his neck, trying to see into the vehicle through the slit of the open window. SG-Slickspin's interior is very dark. Can't really see anything inside. "Uh... don't really have a free seat right now, buddy. But tell ya what. I'll run to the nearest station and grab some oil. How much ya think you'll need?" Bludd squints at the Firebird, wondering who or what else is inside that it's a full house. "Er, hard to say," he admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "A few quarts, I hope, would let me get someplace to crash for the night." He reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. "If you could fetch me some, I'd be more than happy to pay ya for it, and add some for yer trouble, besides." Is there something odd about the driver's voice, Bludd wonders, or have I just been on the road too long? SG-Slickspin echoes from inside, "Sounds good, buddy. Hang tight, I'll be back in a flash." The window rolls up before Bludd can pull out any money. The engine revs, the tires squeal briefly, and the Firebird jolts down the road at frightening speeds. Lt Bludd steps back from the road automatically, bumping into his broken-down car, as the other vehicle pulls away. He stands there watching it drive away for a moment before replacing his wallet and getting back into the driver's seat. SG-Slickspin ramps up his speed, since he doesn't want the poor guy hanging around out in the middle of nowhere by himself. He finds a gas station, slowing down to drive by slowly. There's only two cars currently filling up... and lucky him, it's one of the stations that keeps boxes of oil stacked outside for display. Lt Bludd looks at the dashboard clock, then turns on the radio. It's been a long day and the Beatles' "Yesterday" has something of a soporific effect on him. He drowses lightly behind the wheel. SG-Slickspin circles around behind the station building and waits. Nobody else pulls in, so as soon as both cars are gone, he transforms. It's a rather amusing sight to see giant robot trying to hide behind a small building. He moves slowly, peeking around the corner to make sure nobody's watching as he reaches around, plucking up two boxes of oil... A particularly energetic commercial voice-over startles Bludd awake. He glances to the dash clock again and reaches down for the bottle of soda in the cupholder. "Hope I can /make/ it to the nearest motel," he mutters to himself. "Wonder how long it'll take that bloke to get back here." And what was with the strange voice? It didn't sound like an artificial voicebox ... it sounded more like somebody's kid playing with a toy 'make your voice sound like a scary robot monster!' device. Bludd shakes his head. "Maybe me hearing's just goin'..." Lt Bludd is sitting in a broken-down Toyota by the side of the road in Arizona, the car having guzzled the last quart of oil he'd brought from the last service station. Fortunately the driver of a white Firebird has agreed to bring some more oil for him. Drowsy, Bludd awaits the good Samaritan's return. Professor Arkeville is heading down the same road, driving a car in just slightly better condition than Bludd's -- in the fact that it's still moving. SG-Slickspin is that Samaritan! Even though he's stolen the oil. Before the attendant can notice the giant robot, he shifts back into vehicle mode, stowing the two cases of oil in his trunk. With the roar of a completely alien engine, the white '74 Firebird heads back onto the road. Lt Bludd sings along with the Smothers' Brothers' "My Old Man" in an attempt to keep himself alert. He ponders the possibility that the Firebird held a bunch of goofy college kids who're laughing at his expense as they imagine him sitting here, awaiting their return. Some Cobra operative he's turning out to be. Professor Arkeville and Slickspin have been mostly travelling together, so it's not too big of a coincidence that they're in the same area, although Arkeville doesn't know that Slick already offered to help the stranded motorist. Feeling a similar helpful urge, Arkeville slows his Chevelle. SG-Slickspin's headlights appear from around a bend again, his engine growling as he speeds back to the stranded car. He covers ground quickly... fortunately not attracting any police attention as he spots Bludd's Toyota in the distance... along with another car approaching! He doesn't realize it's the Professor, so the first thing that goes through his mind is, "Crap... I hope this doesn't get outta hand." Lt Bludd has dozed off, despite the best efforts of the radio. Professor Arkeville slows down his Chevelle, stopping behind Bludd's car and getting out as he sees the headlights of another car bearing down on them. SG-Slickspin slows as he approaches. Headlights illuminate the entire scene, and he recognizes the Arkeville. He cracks his driver-side window, internal vocalizers sounding from inside, "Professor? What're you doin' out here?" Professor Arkeville makes to bolt if the car turns out to be a government vehicle, fear draining the color of his exposed skin. The loud and distinctive sound of the Firebird's engine brings Bludd out of his doze. He looks up into his rearview mirror. Professor Arkeville visibly relaxes when he recognizes Slickspin's voice. SG-Slickspin notices the edgy posture. He's been seeing it a lot in the people of this country, "Easy, prof, it's just me. Saw this guy broke down at the side of the road, so I went to pick up some oil for him." Lt Bludd now sees two cars instead of just one. His hand goes instinctively to the sidearm that's not there. "Damn," he mutters, shrinking down in his seat slightly. "Now what the hell's going on?" Professor Arkeville says, "Oh! Uh, how nice of you. You aliens are a good bunch, you know that? Well, I can help with the car, and you can stay incognito!" SG-Slickspin breathes a mental (and metaphorical) sigh of relief, "Got some oil for the guy in the trunk." And with that, the trunk pops open, revealing two full cases of 10w40. Professor Arkeville says, "Great! Great!" He goes to get the oil, not exactly inconspicuous himself with his prominant cybernetics. Lt Bludd watches the movement behind him for a moment, then, realising if these people mean him harm, he's not going to get away from them in a broken-down Toyota, he opens his door and steps out. Professor Arkeville turns to approach Bludd. "Hello!" he calls out. If there's anything the past decade has taught Dr. Archeville, it's not that dealing with the Decepticons is a big waste of time... no... looking back his greatest concern was that his chin looks weak. So no this thin semi mechanical scientist has a scraggly white beard adding to his semi-delerious expression. Lt Bludd glances from Arkeville to the Firebird and back. "G'day," he murmurs warily. Professor Arkeville holds up the oil from Slickspin's trunk. "Havin' some trouble?" Lt Bludd relaxes visibly at the sight of the case of oil. "Yeah," he says. Apparently this fellow was riding in the Firebird. "Thing goes through oil like crazy." He approaches Arkeville, reaching into his back pocket. Professor Arkeville jumps slightly as Bludd reaches for his back pocket "Whoa, mate," Bludd says, showing his hands. "I jus' wanna pay y'back fer the oil. Just me wallet, alright?" Professor Arkeville frowns, and then fakes a smile. "Oh! Of course." Lt Bludd takes the wallet out of his pocket and thumbs through some bills. "How much do I owe ya, then? I really 'preciate y'goin' t'the trouble of 'elpin me." Lt Bludd tilts his head, looking inquiringly at Arkeville. Professor Arkeville says, "Uh, whatever you can spare! It's no problem!" Professor Arkeville goes over to the front of Bludd's car. Lt Bludd pulls a couple of bills from his wallet and follows Arkeville to the front of the ailing Toyota. Professor Arkeville checks the oil, and then adds replacement oil. "Usually I have Sephie do this for my car." Lt Bludd lends a hand in the adding of oil to the car. He's no mechanic, but he knows how to do basic maintenance tasks. Professor Arkeville says, "Let me see if I can spot the leak!" GAME: Professor Arkeville PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Professor Arkeville suddenly lies down and scoots under the car, getting his white lab coat filthy. Lt Bludd stands by while the other man crawls under his car. "Er, that's right nice of ya..." Professor Arkeville calls out from under the Toyota, "No problem!" A light can be seen shining under the car. Professor Arkeville says, "A-ha!" Various tool noises can be heard under the car, although the Professor had nothing in his hands when he slid under the Toyota. GAME: Professor Arkeville PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Lt Bludd waits for Arkeville to come back out from beneath the car, feeling out-of-place. Professor Arkeville slides back out from under the car. His toolhand reforms itself into a human-looking hand as he stands back up. GAME: Lt Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Lt Bludd stares at the other man's hand as Arkeville gets up. "What the --" Professor Arkeville says, "That should do it there, friend. I'd still check it at every stop for gas, but I sealed the biggest cracks, and you shouldn't run out again before you get to your destination." GAME: Professor Arkeville PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. "What happened t'yer 'and?" Bludd blurts out. Professor Arkeville looks down at his silver appendage. "Oh, this? Lost it in an accident." Lt Bludd leans in closer to better view the silver hand. "But it ... it changed..." He looks up into the man's face. "I saw it." Professor Arkeville nods. "Yeah! My lab assistant is a real spitfire! She and a collegue of mine built it for me." Lt Bludd says, "That's amazing." Professor Arkeville says, "Yeah! You're not just whistlin' dixie!" Lt Bludd hands Arkeville a couple of twenties. "Thanks so much fer yer help," he says, smiling. "I'd've been stranded if not fer you." He glances over to the Firebird, and though he still can't see who's inside, he waves and smiles at them. Professor Arkeville takes off his slouchy hat, revealing a cybernetic eye and silver skullcap. He glances at the Firebird, but doesn't make any mention of its unique nature. He takes the money, selects one twenty for himself, and hands back the other. Lt Bludd's gaze snaps back to Arkeville. He gapes at the man's odd features. Professor Arkeville says, "Here ya go! It was no big deal!" Lt Bludd shakes his head, both to stop himself staring and to refuse Arkeville's attempt to return half the money. "No, honestly, go get a pizza or somethin', I dunno." He takes a couple steps backward, confused between the man's oddness and the social awkwardness of having his compensation returned. Professor Arkeville ponders, and then accepts the money gratefully. Lt Bludd calls, "Thank you!" before getting back into his car and starting up the engine. A man with a metal, transformable hand and a metal head and ... he wasn't even going to think about the eye. Thankfully the oil gauge has quit its complaining and the car sounds even better than it did when Bludd first got into it back in Springfield. Professor Arkeville comes around the drivers side, replacing his hat. "If you have any more trouble, just, ah, give our friend Slickspin a call and we'll help if we can." Professor Arkeville steps back away from Bludd's car so as not to impede him from leaving. Lt Bludd sticks his head out the window. "Slickspin? Is that some sort of code name?" Professor Arkeville says, "Oh! Just a nickname. For my friend Slick, there." He points to the driver's side of the silent car, as if there is someone behind the wheel unseen behind the headlights. Lt Bludd frowns for a moment, looking back at the Firebird, then relaxes and smiles. "Alright. Thanks again, and thank yer mate Slick, if y'please. Nice t'know there's still good folks out here." Professor Arkeville says, "Our pleasure!" GAME: Professor Arkeville PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Professor Arkeville says, "My name's Casey, by the way!" Lt Bludd puts his hand out the window toward Casey. "I'm --" He hesitates a moment, remembering he's supposed to stay undercover. "Sam. Nice t'meetcha." Professor Arkeville holds out his robot hand to shake. "Good to meetcha, Sam!" Lt Bludd's eyes widen at the sight of the robot hand, but he hesitates only a moment before grasping Casey's hand. Professor Arkeville's hand is cool and strong, but he grasps and shakes with only enough strength to make it a firm, confident shake. "I better get goin'," Bludd says. "Travel safe, you fellas." Professor Arkeville releases Bludd's hand, and steps back again, giving the Lt. a jaunty wave. Lt Bludd waves back as he pulls away and off down the highway. Professor Arkeville raps his knuckles lightly on Slickspin's hood as he passes, and returns to his own Chevelle.